It was he who I am
by Hailol
Summary: Rikuo can't sleep. He looks outside to see a demon on the sakura tree. The demon tries to help the human, but does so a bit differently. (one shot)


**A/N If you read the title, it might be a little weird, but eh. I had no ideas so I gave it this. This is a yaoi and pairs, well you know. Enjoy ~**

* * *

It was a beautiful night. The breeze felt cool and the night was filled with stars. However, I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, sleep never flowed in me. That was when I gave up and decided to stay up, whether I had school or not. It was an impossible task at the moment. When I got up, I opened the sliding door leading me outside. There, I see the Sakura tree, overflowing with petals. One thing, or person, caught my eye. It was him, that demon. Okay, demon sounds harsh, but saying yokai seems like I'm insulting him. A demon sounds powerful, full of strength. A yokai on the other hand, sounds weak and pitiful, especially because of what _kind_ of yokai he was. A Nurarihyon. This demon- ahem, yokai in particular, _is_ a supreme commander of all/most yokai, but is also one that goes in peoples houses taking food and staying in. Quite a terrible reputation for such a demon, the one in front of me, for he is so, so much more. He is powerful, does not waver, fearless (though he uses fear to attack and all) , and is an amazing person. Now you must be wondering. Aren't we both the same person? Actually, no. We are because we share the same body and a bit of our minds, but, our souls are different. We have separate souls and a different body. Now I never said we _have_ the same body, just shared. As I stared at him with astonishment, he was staring at the moon that was never there, for there was a new moon. The Sakura tree made him even more dazzling than usual.

"Rikuo, daijoubu?" Wait, what? As I regain my conscious for reality, I see someone in front of me. I slowly look up to see blood red eyes of a demon, and silvery white hair. When I recognized him, I yelped.

"Ah!" He laughed at me.

"Are you okay? You were staring at me."

"Oh yeah, of course."

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? You have school tomorrow."

"I know, I just couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just can't sleep." He let out a small smile and patted my head. I didn't understand what was going on and I never really realized how soothing his touches were. Almost seductive. Unconsciously, I held his hand that was on my head.

"Oi, Rikuo."

"Huh?" When I register my actions, I... I don't even know.

"Are you sure you're okay?" His voice full of worry.

"Gomen Nura, I didn't mean to. I mean, now I can't even control my actions." I groan. He laughs again. It must be hard. No one knows of his existence, I mean as one person. Everyone thinks we are the same. The only time he can only come out, would be at night. I mean, also in me too, but, when he is kind of free, would usually be at night.

"Rikuo, I think you should sleep. I mean if you're acting like this, something must be wrong." I could tell, he wanted something. Whether it was an object, or what _he_ wanted to do in particular. It usually caused a hint of fear to grow in me. That sinful voice, was hidden in his worried voice. What was it? I couldn't ask, so I just nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I followed him to my room and crawled in my futon. He sat next to me, staring at me. It was a bit awkward. I closed my eyes and hoped and prayed that sleep would overcome me. It did... But a little bit differently...

* * *

I could hear him breathing. He was close... _Really_ close. How did it come to this? I was lying down and he snuggled up close to me, wrapping both his arms around me like I was a body pillow, lifting his legs that was barely touching me. Each time I'd try to escape, his grip would tighten, but it wouldn't hurt me.

"N-Nura?"

"Yes?" His voice was soft. He bit my earlobe, causing to jump at the sudden movement. His was breathing on my neck, tickling me.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled in my ear. One of his hands went in my black kimono (?) and felt and touched my skin. It made me feel weird. I hated it, yet, I didn't really mind. He didn't answer my question. His hand went further down.

"Rikuo?" I couldn't reply. For some reason it felt, really good.

"Rikuo-sama," Yuki-Onna called from outside. I could see a shadowy hand reaching for the door.

"Wait! Yuki-Onna!" I signaled Nura to quickly hide. He panicked, but calmly stood up and hid in the closet.

"May I come in?"

"Uh... Yeah! Yeah sure." She opened the door, bringing in some tea.

"I saw you outside, so I figured you couldn't sleep. I brought some tea to help you sleep." I nodded in thanks to her, and she was about to leave, when she noticed me glancing at the closet. "Is there a problem with the closet Waka?"

"Huh? Oh uh... No, of course not." I chuckled nervously. She hummed a worried tone, but left. When her footsteps could no longer be heard, I walked towards the closet, opening it to reveal a demon sitting and staring up at me.

"Can I come out now?" I nod.

 ** _Third point of view_**

Nura steps out. Out of the blue, he jumps at Rikuo with his arms wrapping around him.

"Oi Nura!"

"Heheh, what?"

"I told you not to do that." Rikuo pouted. Nura smirked.

"Sorry, what?" He mocked him.

"Gh," he hissed. His hissing got interrupted with a pair of soft lips. Unexpectedly, the kiss grew more hotter and wetter. Nura's tongue licked Rikuo's bottom lip, signaling him the open his mouth a bit. Rikuo never really experienced such a kiss before, especially not with a guy. Why would he? He was also a guy. But he didn't push Nura away. To him, it felt good and pleasuring. When the kiss broke, both were left breathing heavily. A ball of warmth grew inside Rikuo. He had never felt such a sensation, _ever._ Not once. Nura smiled, no, it wasn't a smile, but more of a smirk. He took off Rikuo's kimono (upper half) and pinned him on the floor.

"Nura... Wh-what are you doing?" He panted out the words as if he did something. He didn't respond. He just continued what he was doing. Rikuo really wanted to stop. It was wrong, plus, if anyone was to catch them, _he_ would be the one to explain. Nura placed his lips on Rikuo's neck and licked it with his tongue. It made him twitch, but he didn't push him or yell, but excepted him, is what Nura might have thought. Rikuo, was just shocked, very, shocked. More than shocked, he was... Who knows. It was a feeling he (nor I) could explain. The warm feeling grew and Rikuo started to feel uneasy. "Nura... Can you please- hmm!" Came from his lips... well mouth. He kept in the moan Nura had forced him to make.

"Did I get it?" Nura whispered under his breath.

 _Woah. What the heck was that?_ Rikuo thought in his head. Nura placed a his hand near Rikuo's mouth and Rikuo licked his fingers. It was a weird process, however, neither of them really wanted to stop. His mouth was warm and hot. His tongue licking each individual finger. When the demon removed his fingers from the human's mouth, there was another process.

"Oi, oi. What are you doing you baka!" He shouted softly. He, the demon, was inside the human. Nura grinned.

"What do you mean?" His voice soft and sinister.

"N-Nura..." He kept moaning. His hands clutched onto the other's clothes. He could hear weird wet sounds, but all he could feel was pleasure. Nura stripped Rikuo of his clothing. He started to blush, but he couldn't do anything.

"You want to go further?" Nura asked the human. He nodded slightly.

"M-more..." The demon smiled. He took his own, and slid it in Rikuo. It hurt, a lot, but had a hint of pleasure in it all. When Nura was all in, all he could hear was soft moans coming from his partner. Rikuo tried to say something, so he stopped to let the little one continue what he was saying.

"Rikuo?"

"More... Deeper, harder..." his voice was soft. He wanted to scream out his moans. The pleasure was too good. He covered his mouth. Obeying his partners wishes, Nura started to go faster each second. He couldn't keep it in. He screamed and yelled out his name. "Nura!" He clutched onto his clothes.

"Ri-Rikuo." He moaned. "I'm, I'm coming." At the same time, they released a white sticky fluid. Both felt weak, but Nura wanted more. He picked up Rikuo and allowed him to sit on his lap, with his in him.

"N-Nura?" He asked a bit weak. Nura licked the human's left nipple. Rikuo jolted and bit his lower lip. He started to move his hips a bit, still allowing the demon to continue. Both moaned with pleasure. Rikuo started to move his hips faster. This surprised the demon. However, Rikuo just continued. Nura stopped what he was doing, but really wanted to make the little one come. So, with one hand, he started to rub the human's member. It wasn't long before the human came. A lot. It covered Nura's hand. With the other hand, he supported Rikuo's back. He licked his covered hand.

"You taste good." He smirked.

"O-oi, don't make me the only one. " Rikuo blushed. He went closer to the demon and down towards his own member.

"Wait, Rikuo! Ahn!" Rikuo started to suck. his tongue was warm the saliva dripping down. His lips were all over. "Hmm."He moaned and tried to stay together. But he couldn't. He ended up coming in the young boy's face. When Rikuo looked up to see the demon's face while swallowing the come, he realized how cute and tempting he looked altogether. His eyes were barely keeping up and was getting heavier. His mouth was parted slightly. Saliva dripped down from his mouth. His tongue, begging for attention. Rikuo leaned in to kiss the hungry demon. Their tongues were mingling with each others. Their breathing, heavy. Saliva mixed in with the other. Eyes focused. The air around them, hot. It felt good and pleasurable. Neither one of them could stop. Eventually, they broke the kiss for them to breath. They both looked at each other and smiled.

In Rikuo's futon, they cuddled. Everything started to hurt, but he didn't regret it at all. Neither of them did. Nura buried his face in Rikuo's hair. Both slept and cuddled together.

The next morning, Rikuo could barely move a muscle.

 _Nura... I hate you._ Rikuo thought in his head. Nura replied back.

 _Then I love you, Rikuo._ His eyes widened, face red.

 _I-I love you too... Nura._ As he struggled to get up, he nearly fell, caught by a pair of arms. All he could see was blood red eyes of a demon.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed. This is my first _actual_ scene, cause I usually say something similar to, "this [and] that," other than actual description... Okay, bye!**


End file.
